


Prompto: Angel with a Shotgun.

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Drawing, FFXV, Fanart, Gen, Song - Freeform, angel with a shotgun, prompto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: “I’m an angel with a shotgun, fighting until the wars won, I don’t care if heaven wont take me back!”
Series: FFXV fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prompto: Angel with a Shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo hoo! This is my first art I’ve posted. It’s based of the song ‘Angel with a Shotgun’. I’ve worked really hard on my art, and I can’t take criticism on it. If you want to leave a comment, just make sure not to give me criticism. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I’ll be posting more FFXV fanart soon (some of which will be Promptis). Comments and Kudos make my confidence soar! Like and angel! With a shotgun lol!


End file.
